Betrayal
by snowywriter
Summary: DenNor fanfiction. Norway finds out a something about Denmark and Netherlands tht he wasnt supposed to know, something that completly breaks his trust for Denmark. DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, NedDen


**_Just a little DenNor i wrote cus i could  
XD  
The song is, `whitout your breath`by Kent_**

_I know that you´re sleeping_

_Can feel the warmth of your skin_

_Your scent weakens me_

_But I, can´t find the courage to wake you up_

_Norway looked at Denmark, he was lightly snoring_, smiling even in sleep. Norway couldn't sleep, he almost never could at night. Though it was nearly morning now and he wondered if he should wake Denmark up. But then the stupid dane would just try to cuddle and have him to sleep again.  
`I better go up..´ he thought. Trying to make as little noise as he could he slowly stood up and started dressing, Denmark seemed to sleep pretty deep and he didn't wake up, not even when Norway hit his foot to the beds corner in the darkness and said some not very nice words.  
Norway stopped a moment and looked at Denmark. No matter how many times he would say that he hated the dane it would always be the biggest lie, he knew he loved Denmark and he knew Denmark knew it but still, he would never admit it loud.  
He slowly walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

_I´d give you everything you point at_

_But only when you can´t hear_

_Do dare I to say that_

Iceland was sitting on one of their kitchen chairs, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He nodded to s when he entered the kitchen and then went back to his newspaper. Norway took a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. It was a nice day and the sun was shining in from the big window. He spaced out just simply staring out the window and barely didn't even notice when Iceland walked out of the door mumbling something about going to Hong Kong.  
He was still standing like that when Denmark came down almost 30 min later.  
"Whatcha doing Nor?" Denmark asked and hugged him from behind.  
Norway shaked his head and putted away his cup so he wouldn't spill it.  
"nothing"  
Denmark buried his head to Norways neck giving him a light kiss.  
"I´ll go visit Netherland today, you wanna follow?" Denmark asked after a few moments of silence.

Norway shaked his head he didn't really like Netherlands, and he had however no will to go out today, he was just too tired. Denmark nodded took a sandwich and then went out. When he closed the door the whole big house went silent. But it wasn't silent for so long though, Denmark had barely drove away with the car when a little ´blip´ sound was heard. Norway knew it was from Denmarks phone but he first didn't care to check it, after all it wasn't his phone so he shouldn't care. Though when a ten-fifteen more messages blipped in the phone he got to curious and had to check it. He picked up the phone and easily hacked Denmarks password, it was his name, Lukas. It didn't feel all good to sneak in and read someone else´s messages but when he started read them, it was his less problem.  
All messages was from Netherlands, first it was just things like, ´we´ll have so fun´ and ´how long will it take until you´re here?´  
But the later messages was of a sort that Lukas really wished he didn't see. It was not written out clear, but even an idiot could read in those messages what Netherlands was assuming them to do over there. One of the messages even said ´one day you can invite Norway and we can have a threesome XD or maybe its better he never finds out´  
Lukas dropped the phone when he read all of the messages while the information slowly sank in.  
Denmark was cheating on him, with NETHERLANDS of all people.  
It was almost too much, but as the calm nation he was he just picked up the phone and wrote an answer to Netherlands.  
´Tell Denmark to come home NOW, he has some things to explain´  
Then he locked the phone went up to his and Denmarks bedroom and packed Denmarks clothes and things in a bag. He then putted the bag in the hall and waited for Denmark to come home.  
it didn't take long before he could hear a car driving up to the house and then the sound of Denmarks boots on the front stair. The door slowly opened and Denmark walked in.  
"Lukas..?" He mumbled  
Norway gave him no chance to excplain.  
"What is this?" he asked and held up the phone so Denmark could see the messages from Netherland.  
"Lukas I can excplain its.." Denmark started talking very fast.  
Norway didn't move a muscle until he spoke with a low cold voice.  
"Is it what it looks like?" he calmly asked, but his inside was like a storm of feelings, mostly anger and betray.  
"Lukas its.." Denmark tried to keep his excuses.  
"Is. It. What. It. Looks. Like?" Norway said again very clearly forming each word.  
Denmark opened his mouth again but no sound came out, then he looked to the floor with the expression like all hard thing s in life was over him.  
"Yes" he answered "But it is n…"  
But that was all Norway needed to hear, he handed Denmark the bag with his clothes and stuff and then pointed to the door.  
"Out!" he said "Get out of my house Denmark"  
Denmark took the bag and looked defeated.  
"Lukas please listen I can explain"  
He looked so sad and hurt that Norway almost stopped and was ready to listen but then he changed his mind, this was unforgivable. He opened the door and almost pushed out Denmark in the snow.  
"Out and don't come back" He said before he closed the door and locked it.

When the door was closed he fell to his knees, it was like all strength left him at once. That was where Iceland found him when he got home and after a few minutes Iceland managed to find out what happened. He then made Norway some coffee and dinner. Though Norway had no apetite he just ate a little, little bit and went to sleep.

Next day Norway woke up in an empty bed remembering everything that happened the day before. But he got up, ate breakfast with Iceland watched tv, cleaned, ate lunch, dinner and then went to sleep again. He did everything he should and he really did his best so Iceland wouldn't see how broken he was, and Iceland was smart enough to not ask. But by some reason everything felt pointless. He didn't leave the house for almost two weeks, he didn't admit it to himself but it was because he was scared to meet Denmark.

Time passed by, every second like an hour, but Norway managed to keep up a face like he didn't care even though the betrayal hurted him like a knife in his heart.

Almost a week later, a week of fake conversations, even though Iceland wasn´t home so much. Norway was just fine with that, he prefered to be lone… unless it was Denmark…but Denmark was not welcome back. It was the day of another world meeting, or not really a world meeting, it was only for the European countries and America. Norway and Iceland left the house together, none of them really wanted to go to the meeting, Norway didn't want to see Denmark and definitely not Netherland, not the other Nordics either when he thought about it, they for sure knew about it by now. To be honest he was quite ashamed for being fooled by Denmark.  
And Iceland probably didn't want to go because Hong Kong wouldn't be there. Norway promised himself that if that Hong Kong kid ever hurted or cheated on Emil he would personally kill him. '  
They arrived to the meeting right on time and sat down next to Finland, Sweden and –suprisnigly- Sealand. To Norways relief Denmark wasn't even there yet, neither was Netherlands.  
They surely would come there together.  
But the meeting started and none of them came. Though then Netherlands stumbled in ten minutes late and sat down, earning a mad glare from Germany.  
Norway payed no attention to the meeting, it was nothing new. Bad economy. How they should help Greece out of hi Extremly bad economy. And so on…  
When the meeting was over Denmark still hadn't show up.

"You guys can come eat have dinner with us, right?" Finland asked to Norway and Iceland.

"I think we can" Norway answered cus that was what he was suspected to answer.  
Iceland looked a little disappointed but nodded, he probably had planned to visit Hong Kong. Finland smiled big and they all started to walk from the meeting, it was a normal end of a meeting. The five Nordics walking home together, though this time the fifth Nordic was Sealand and not Denmark.

As always Finlands food was delicious, but the conversation was a bit akward, I relied Denmark usually was the one to keep up a conversation.  
"Sealand isn't it that show you always watch on tv now?" Finland asked when everyone had ate their food and looked at Sealand.  
Sealand looked up to the clock on the wall and nodded.  
"Yes, thanks mum" He walked in to the living room and putted on the tv.  
Finland almost immediately turned to Norway.  
"I´m sorry if this not is a good question to ask, but what happened with you and Denmark?"  
Norway sighed he knew this was going to come up, but didn't they already know..?  
"How much do you know?" He asked looking at both Sweden and Finland. Iceland already knew it all.  
"Not so much, just say everything so we get it right" Finland answered.  
Norway sighed deeper, he didn't want to think about it, but Finland wouldn't shut up until he answered.  
"Fine" he sighed and bit his lip " well, I found out Denmark cheated on me with Netherlands and he admitted it so I told him to get away and never come back and hopefully he did so, he´s probably with Netherlands right now" he looked up at the other and by the shocked look on Finlands face he supposed they didn't know so much.

"He CHEATED on you…with NETHERLANDS?" Finland looked really shocked. Sweden looked… mad.  
Norway just nodded. But Iceland, that had been silent all the time, suddenly decided to speak up.  
"Do you know anything abut him?"  
Finland shook his head but Sweden nodded.  
"Yeah, he came by ´nd t´ld me, bas´cally w´th you sa´d. I p´nched him ´n the face ´nd t´ld him to go to h´ll, he l´ft ´nd all I kn´w now ´s th´t he is N´T w´th Neth´rlands" Sweden said.  
Finland looked surprised, he obviously didn't know Denmark had been there.  
An akward silence fell again, and it was broken first when Norway stood up and said he and Iceland should leave.  
They walked home under silence

That evening he went to sleep and then woke up in the middle of the night, he reached out a hand to find Denmark but relized no one was there, for a moment he was confused then the memory came back to him again. He wished Denmark was there, at that moment he was ready to give the dane a chance to earn his forgivness.  
He missed Denmark, more than he had understood, he missed his stupid jokes, his annoying personality, his always smiling face, everything…

_I can´t even walk without your breath in my lungs_

_I can´t even stand when you are not watching_

_And I become transparent grey_

_Without your breathing_

Suddenly Norway felt like he would panic if he stayed inside a minute more, he rushed up got on some clothes and walked out, silent so he wouldn't wake up Iceland.  
It was dark outside and smelled of rain, he slowly walked down the street, he knew every stone on that street, he had lived here since…well since after the Vikings. Back in those days it had only been him, Denmark and Sweden. Then Sweden found Finland and later he himself had found Iceland. Somewhere around that time Sweden and Finland moved out to Swedens own house. Since then it had been he, Denmark and Iceland.

´And now only him and Iceland, Denmark was gone now´ He corrected himself

Without him noticing it he had walked to the little park where they used to spend sunny summer days. He sat down by the big tree in the middle of the park. It was quiet and lonely. But… not quiet and lonely in a good way.  
"I knew you´d come here sometime" a voice behind him said.  
Norway got up on his feet and turned around to see who it was, though he didn't really need to check to see that, he recognized the voice well enough.

Denmark

Blond hair, standing straight up.

Blue eyes

The smile that never really seemed to leave his face

"Before you can say anything, or punch me, or go away. Please, please listen" Denmark said, speaking fast.  
Norway had already decided, he would give Denmark one chance, one. To apologise.  
Denmark took his silence as an ok to keep talking.  
"ok, listen until i´ve finished speaking. Yes, I cheated with Netherlands, but only once. We was both very drunk and it somehow happened…then I was going to visit him to make it clear for him that it never would happen again and that it was a huge mistake and so. And I had no idea he would send those messages!" Denmark looked at Norway, almost begging. "Please, you Have to trust me!"  
Ok, he begged.  
Norway looked at the dane, he was thinking for all he could.  
"I can´t trust you…" He mumbled " Not after this, but I belive what you said is true…"  
Denmark had a hint of hope in his eyes "Norway please give me one more chance! Please!" he looked like a little puppy  
Norway sighed, he might have to regret this  
"One" He held up a finger "One chance"

Denmark smiled carefully, like he wasn't sure of himself, and took a step closer to Norway holding out his arms for a hug.  
Norway leaned forward to Denmark and let himself being embraced. He looked up to Denmarks crystal clear blue eyes and wished he could just freeze the moment and save it forever. Forget everything that was hard and difficult and just realx.

_My clock has stopped underneath your eyelids_

_The dreams flutter by inside you are featherlight and white_

_And without a sound, my heart in your hand_

_I have lost my language, I got caught in your eyes_

They stand there for what feels like an eternity or just a second. Norway leaned to Denmarks chest trying to not think of Netherlands or…that, right now it´s just him and Denmark.

_I can´t even walk without your breath in my lungs_

_I can´t even stand when you are not watching_

_And colorless as a tear_

_Am I, without your breathing_

**The End ^^**  
**Hope you liked it, if you did please review**


End file.
